Before Story Secret Idol
by Fanfictionhistory
Summary: Suara desahan pelan managernya menyiratkan perasaannya saat ini. 'aku benar benar takut setiap kali melihat jinki terbaring lemas, terkadang aku berfikir dia tak akan lama lagi bersama SHINee' batinnya semakin cemas setiap kali jinki merasakan sakit. Kejadian ini memang bukan pertama kalinya jinki rasakan. Terkadang jika ia terlalu lelah, kepalanya akan terasa berat dan sakit.


Tittle : Secret Idol [Before Story]

Author : Kim Sarang & Seo Mi Eun

Main Cast : Onew SHINee as Lee Jinki

Jessica SNSD as Jung Sooyeon

Seohyun SNSD

Key SHINee as Kim Kibum

Other Cast : SHINee member

Kang Hee (OC)

SNSD member

Krystal F(x)

Genre : Romance, Love, Friendship

Rating : Teen

Length ; Sequel / Chaptered

Author's Note : Annyeong Readers ^^ ini fanfiction pertama kami. Maaf kalo judulnya sama ceritanya sedikit ga nyambung, maklum ini kan fanfiction pertama dan juga jika ada typo mohon dimaafkan. Oh ya, author juga udah pernah nge post FF ini di blog pribadi kami melovesmentertaiment[wordpress] blog author itu wordpress ya jadi kalau ada FF ini di sana itu author yang post ya. Dan kalau misalnya chapter 1 nya belum di publish disini kalian bisa cek di blog pribadi kami ya^^ **Don't bashing! Don't be a plagiator! Don't forget to RCL (Read Comment and Like)! Happy reading! ^^ **

Singapore, 23 November 2012

Suara hentakan kaki seseorang yang terdengar tergesa-gesa.

"_gwenchana?_" Kekhawatiran tersirat dari wajahnya yang mulai memucat.

"_gwenchanayo._" Jinki terbaring lemas di ruang perawatan rumah sakit.

"lain kali kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, kau tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi." Wajahnya yang semula memucat menjadi sedikit memudar. Senyuman tersungging dari bibir Jinki.

"Jinki akan segera diperbolehkan untuk pulang, ia hanya terlalu lelah jadi anda tidak perlu terlalu khawatir." Ucapan dokter itu membuat hati _managernya_ menjadi lega.

"_jinki-hyung_ _gwenchana?_" Suara kekhawatiran terdengar jelas di telinganya saat semua member SHINee masuk ke dalam ruangannnya.

"_mianhae_, aku telah mengecewakan kalian semua." Jinki merasa sangat bersalah karena ia tidak bisa tampil bersama mereka semua.

"itu tidak penting _hyung_, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesehatanmu." Taemin menepuk kecil pundak Jinki. Jinki terharu karena perhatian mereka padanya.

"kira-kira kapan aku diperbolehkan untuk pulang, dok?" tanya Jinki.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang juga, karena kesehatanmu sudah mulai membaik. Kau harus ingat, jagalah kesehatanmu dan perbanyaklah istirahat."

Udara sejuk menyambut kedatangan Jinki dan member lainnya di _cottage_ mereka. "Jinki pergilah istirahat. Keadaanmu belum pulih sepenuhnya."

"ne, baiklah" jonghyun dan minho merangkul tubuh jinki yang lemas dan membawanya masuk. Suara desahan pelan managernya menyiratkan perasaannya saat ini. 'aku benar benar takut setiap kali melihat jinki terbaring lemas, terkadang aku berfikir dia tak akan lama lagi bersama SHINee' batinnya semakin cemas setiap kali jinki merasakan sakit. Kejadian ini memang bukan pertama kalinya jinki rasakan. Terkadang jika ia terlalu lelah, kepalanya akan terasa berat dan sakit.

"sepertinya manager benar benar mengkhawatirkanmu hyung, sepertinya kita memang terlalu lelah bekerja" taemin yang terlihat sedang berada di sudut ruangan.

"aku memang selalu begini bukan? Sebenarnya semua ini salahku, aku yang selalu saja merepotkan kalian"keluh jinki. "seharusnya, aku memang tidak peru ikut audisi SM dan masuk menjadi member SHINee" lanjutnya.

"hyung, kau tak boleh seperti itu. ini semua bukan salahmu" mereka semua mendekat ke arah jinki dan memeluknya.

"jinki, apa kau sudah baik baik saja" suara manager yang terdengar dari balik pintu.

"aku baik baik saja, kenapa kau hanya diam diluar?" suara decitan pintu terdengar lembut dan dibaliknya telihat wajah yang menyunggingkan senyuman.

"kau tak perlu seperti itu padaku ahjussi. Aku baik baik saja, kau tak usah terlalu khawatir" jinki membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya saat ini.

"kau sudah ku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri, jadi mana mungkin seorang ayah tak mengkhawatirkan anaknya bukan" kang-hee mengusap rambut jinki lembut.

"aishhh ahjussi, aku bukan anak kecil" jinki menurunkan tangan managernya itu dari kepalanya.

"aku benar benar ingat saat kau datang mengikuti audisi SM. Tubuhmu yang gemuk itu-" ucapannya terpotong dengan suara benda jatuh dari luar.

"hyung, ini aku bawakan sup. Bibi di dapur tadi memberikannya padaku. Ayo makan" suara kibum yang baru saja muncul di depannya. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan dengan bajunya yang kusut dan sedikit debu di rambutnya.

"kau sedang apa? Mengapa banyak sekali debu di rambutmu?" jinki dan kang-hee terlihat menahan tawanya.

"ah, aniyo. Aku hanya sedang sedikit membereskan cottage ini. Bukankah kita akan pergi sore nanti? Benarkan ahjussi?" ujar kibum yang kemudian membersihkan debu di rambutnya.

"ya kau benar sekali" jawab kang-hee yang tidak lain adalah manager mereka.

"kau memang tidak ahli membereskan rumah" sedikit candaan terdengar dari kata kata yang dilontarkan jinki. Jinki membawa sup dari tangan kibum.

"kau ini hyung, sedang sakit saja masih sempat mengejekku" kibum beranjak pergi dari tempatnya sekarang.

*******SKIP********

"akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke korea!" raut bahagia tersirat di wajah jonghyun. Jinki menepuk pundak jonghyun pelan. Jonghyun merangkul jinki.

"kajja naik ke dalam mobil" suara managernya yang tepat berada di depan mereka terdengar sangat jelas. Pintu yang terbuka telah menyambut mereka.

"uh..kembali ke kesibukan biasanya" keluhan minho yang bukan pertama kalinya mereka dengar.

"sudahlah ayo masuk" kang-hee mendorong tubuh minho masuk ke dalam mobil mereka. Perjalanan menuju dorm mereka pun dimulai.

Suara ringtone handphone terdengar nyaring. "sepertinya handphonemu berbunyi ahjussi" minho menepuk tangan kang-hee.

Kang-hee mengambil handphone disakunya. Dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"yoboseyo?"

"…"

Kang-hee menutup pembicaraannya.

"ahjussi, siapa yang menelponmu? Soo man ahjussi?" tanya jonghyun.

"ne" jawab kang-hee datang lalu membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah di kursi mobil.

Dorm meyambut mereka semua dengan udara yang sejuk. Suasana yang benar benar mereka semua rindukan.

"aku benar benar lelah, sekarang adalah waktu yang sangat cocok untuk membaringkan tubuh di kasur" raut wajah taemin benar benar sesuai dengan perkataannya. Mereka semua pun segera masuk ke dorm.

"inilah kegiatan para artis, jikalau mereka lelah mereka pasti akan langsung berbaring tanpa memikirkan badan mereka yang berbau busuk" candaan dari mulut managernya saat melihat mereka semua bermalas malasan.

"kau ini ahjussi! Kita ini sudah benar benar lelah, jadi tak perlu memikirkan bau busuk yang kau maksud itu." Mereka tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan kibum.

"Selamat Pagi Jinki oppa." Jinki membuka matanya dengan berat, ia kaget melihat seorang yeoja yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa seorang yeoja masuk kesini?...

Kunjungi blog pribadi kami ya! melovesmentertaiment[wordpress] *author baru buat blog ini*


End file.
